marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)
| form = | video = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Avengers are from the Non MAU video . The Avengers are a team of the most powerful heroes in the world. Most of the original team were killed in a battle with Ultron, and now their children comprise the team. Members Current * - Son of Black Widow and Captain America. * - Daughter of Thor and probably Sif. * - Son of Black Panther and . * - Son of Wasp and Giant Man. * - Son of Clint Barton and probably Mockingbird, uses his father's name of . * - A man in a powerful suit of armor, raised the next generation of the team. * - A member of the original Avengers. Was Iron Man's spy on Ultron until he was damaged. His body was abandoned and now remains only a head. Former * - A soldier and former leader of the group, inspires the others, killed by Ultron. * - A spy and lover to Captain America, killed by Ultron. * - God of , left after his father died. * - King of an African Nation, killed by Ultron. * - Grows in size, killed by Ultron. * - Shrinks in size, killed by Ultron. * - An archer, ran away with his son Francis, started the , dead by means unknown. Others * / - A being with seemingly unlimited strength. It is unknown if he was ever actually a part of the team. * - A powerful robot. May have been built to aid the Avengers. Turned against its creator Iron Man. * - A team of robots built to replicate the powers of their counterparts to destroy Ultron. They were turned against their creator. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** History The team formed to deal with threats too great for any one hero. They were based out of the and used the to travel. They eventually brought peace and many of them settled down to find love and have children. However, Iron Man's creation, Ultron, arrived and killed all but Clint, Tony, and Vision. Tony took the children to a hideout and raised them, Vision was his spy, and Clint raised his son while forming the Scavengers. Tony built the Iron Avengers to deal with Ultron. Ultron discovered the children and captured Iron Man. The children went to , found Francis, and saved Tony. They then left to the to have Hulk help them. Hulk defeated the Iron Avengers and Ultron. The team then went back to Ultra City to defeat Ultron's robots. Background The team was largely based off the of and . The producers felt that the audiences viewing would be familiar with that team because of the earlier features. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Avengers (Earth-555326) at Marvel Database *Avengers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Heroes (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)